Zeit der Dunkelheit
by Mystical Harmonie
Summary: Es gibt einen Targischen Verlust....hat Harry etwa selbstmord beganen? Und wer sind diese Vermumten Gestalten? bitte Reviews (Kapitel 2 ist da)
1. Prolog Der Anfang vom Ende oder das Ende...

**Disclaimer:**

**Diese Geschichte basiert  auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc.-  jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.**

Prolog

_Eine Trauerzug durch die Straßen von Hogsmeads. Hermine, genau wie alle anderen Personen um sie herum in Schwarzer Trauerkleidung gehüllt, ging kurz hinter dem Sarg her, der von Ron, Seamus, Fred und George getragen wurde._

_Langsam bewegte der Trauerzug sich in Richtung Friedhof, der Weg war durch den Strömenden Regen nicht gerade begehbar, doch irgendwie schafften es alle hinauf zu einem Kleinen Hügel in Hogsmead, wo sich der Friedhof befand. Der Sarg wurde abgestellt und Ron gesellte sich zu Hermine, die er schützend in den Arm nahm._

_Keiner wollte es so recht glauben, was passiert war, besonders Mrs.Weasley konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und brach weinend zusammen, erst vor ein Paar Wochen hatte man ihre einzige Tochter und zugleich Jüngstes Kind für Tod erklärt und nun trug sie einen Jungen zu Grab, der für sie schon fast wie ihr eigener Sohn war._

_Dumbledore stellte sich vor das Grab, in dem der Sarg schon bis zur Hälfte herab gelassen war und Sprach dann mit gedämpfter und trauriger Stimme: ,, Harry war für viele von euch ein Guter Freund und ist mir mittlerweile ans Herz gewachsen, als wäre er mein eigener Sohn. Wir dachten immer ihn könnte nichts töten, er hat unzählige Abenteuer bestanden und Überlebt...niemand von uns hätte es je für möglich gehalten, dass er sich selbst das Leben nehmen würde..!" weitersprechen konnte er nicht mehr, denn ihm versagte vollkommen die Stimme._

_Hermine ging nun nach vorne, warf eine Rose zum Abschied in das Grab, während sie Schlurznt: ,,Leb wohl!" sagte.  Nach Hermine folgten noch viele andere, die sich von ihm Verabschieden wollten. Hermine hielt es nicht mehr aus, sie lehnte sich an Rons Schultern und sagte nur schwach: ,,Bring mich hier weg Ron!" dieser verstand Hermine nur zu Gut und versprach ihr, zusammen mit ihr schon einmal zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen._

_Viele Leute waren gekommen, auch Sirius Black, der mittlerweile, als Unschuldig  galt.  Zusammen mit Remus, war er zu Harry Beerdigung gekommen um abschied von seinem Paten zu nehmen, er wollte es einfach nicht Wahrhaben, dass Harry sich selbst hatte umgebracht._

_Langsam machten sich auch alle anderen auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, wo die Trauerfeier zu Harrys gedenken stattfinden sollte._

_Doch niemand der anwesenden bemerkte, die vermummte Gestalt hinter den Bäumen, die von zwei, ebenfalls vermummten Gestalten begeleitet wurde. Sie schienen das ganze genaustens beobachtet zu haben, doch kamen sie nicht hinter den Bäumen hervor._

_Ein paar mal hatte die vordere der drei gestalten versucht zu den Leuten zu gehen, doch die beiden anderen hielten sie immer zurück und schüttelten ihr Köpfe._

_Jetzt wo sich die Menge auflöste und alle nach Hogwarts gingen, Beschlossen auch die drei gestalten, wie es aussah, zu gehen._

_Bevor diese dann aber geräuschlos verschwanden.....flüsterte die vordere Gestalt, hinter der sich ganz sicher ein Junge verbarg:_

_ ,,Es tut mir Leid Freunde, aber es ist nun mal das Beste so!"_

_Danach waren sie auch schon verschwunden und der Friedhof war verlassen. Dass einzige was darauf hinwies, dass vor kurzen jemand dort gewesen war, waren die Frischen Kränze die um einen Grabstein Platziert waren, auf dem Stand:_

_Hier ruht Harry Potter_

_Der Junge der Lebte_

_Der Held unserer Herzen_

_~~Ende des Prologs__~~_

**So jetzt will ich erst einmal wissen:**

**1.Wie hat es euch gefallen?**

**2.War es ausführlich genug(war ja immerhin erst der Prolog)?**

**3.Habe ich irgendwo einen schwerwiegenden Fehler?**

**4.Soll ich weiter schreiben?**

**Ich glaube mal jeder weiß wer die Person war die zuletzt gesprochen hat...oder?**

**Aber wisst ihr auch wer die anderen beiden waren?**

**Nicht?**

**Schade, aber dass wird erst später verraten.**

**So und jetzt Schreibt mir ein Review....Bitte *aufknienbettelt***

**So bis dann**

**Mystical Harmonie**__


	2. Kapitel 1 Trauerzeit

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das Geistige Eigentum von J.K.Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern, inklusive Bloomsbury Books, Raincost Books und Warner Bros., Inc.- jedoch nicht nur von diesen -sind. Ich verdiene hiermit Kein Geld, noch ist es meine Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.  
  
Zeit der Dunkelheit  
  
Kapitel 1: Trauerzeit  
  
Da Ron und Hermine die ersten waren die in Hogwarts ankamen, konnten diese unbemerkt in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum verschwinden, Hermine hätte  
es wahrscheinlich nicht verkraftet an dieser Trauerfeier Teilzunehmen.  
  
*****************  
  
Sie konnte und wollte es nicht verstehen vor nicht all zu langer Zeit war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen, sie Ron und Harry waren unzertrennlich und bereiteten sich auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vor. Plötzlich dann verschwand Ginny Spurlos nachdem sie Weinend das Schloss verließ, man meldete sie nach 24 Stunden vermisst und das Zauberministerium schickte Leute vorbei. Von da an, war nichts mehr in Ordnung, Ron zeigte kaum noch Gefühlsregungen, Harry machte sich aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund ständig Vorwürfe, doch es wurde noch schlimmer, als sie Ginnys umhang im Verbotenen Wald fanden; zerfetzt  
mit Blutspuren.  
  
Harry Kapselte sich immer mehr von allem ab, sie machte sich furchtbare sorgen, mit Ron konnte sie nicht reden, er war zurzeit bei seiner Familie  
und sollte erst einmal dort bleiben.  
  
Kurz nachdem Ginny für Tod erklärt wurde, obwohl man nie ihre Leiche fand,  
verhielt sich Harry immer Merkwürdiger, er ging nachts öfters in den  
Verbotenen Wald und wollte niemanden sprechen. Irgendwann bekam Hermine  
zufällig davon mit, das Harry angeblich im Schlaf davon gesprochen habe eine Stimme zu Hören. Eigentlich dachte sich Hermine dabei nichts, bis zu  
einer bestimmten Nacht , als sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und beobachten konnte wie Harry sich wieder einmal hinaus schlich, und dabei  
etwas Unverständliches vor sich hermurmelte.  
  
Hermines Neugierde war geweckt und sie beschloss ihm zu folgen, auch auf  
die Gefahr hin erwischt zu werden. Diesmal begab sich Harry nicht in den Verbotenen Wald wie Hermine anfangs angenommen hatte sondern zum Astronomie Turm, Hermine fand es jedoch schon  
etwas merkwürdig, das Harry sich Nachts ohne Tarnumhang durch Hogwarts  
schlich, jedoch blieb sie immer dicht hinter ihm.  
  
Als Harry auf das Dach des Astronomie Turmes ging wartete Hermine erst ein wenig, damit er sie nicht sah. Irgendwann wurde es jedoch verdächtig still auf dem Dach und Hermine machte sich Sorgen um Harry. Deshalb ging sie aufs Dach um dort nach den rechten zu sehen, dieses jedoch war Menschenleer, sie konnte es sich doch nicht eingebildet haben, sie ging vorsichtig zu Rand des Turms um nach Unten zu schauen und was sie dort sah ließ ihr das Blut  
in den Adern gefrieren, dort unten lag Harry und er bewegte sich nicht.  
  
*****************  
  
Hermine konnte diesen Anblick einfach nicht vergessen er verfolgte sie ständig in ihren Träumen, aber sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass  
Harry sich selbst umgebracht hatte, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.  
Aber es war niemand anders auf dem Dach, der ihn hätte herunter stoßen  
können. Doch an Selbstmord wollte sie auf keinen fall glauben, nein Harry hätte so etwas nie tun können, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig. Und da viel ihr wieder  
diese Stimme ein, von der Harry angeblich im Schlaf gesprochen haben sollte, was wenn dies alles geplant war? Hermine wusste nicht mehr ein und aus, er's war alles so verwirrend, vielleicht hatte sie wirklich zu wenig  
Schlaf bekommen, denn seit Harrys Tod wurde sie ständig von Alpträumen  
heimgesucht.  
  
Ron wusste nicht wie er Hermine hätte helfen können, er selbst wusste nicht einmal wie er sich selbst helfen sollte, er war einfach zu überfordert mit  
dieser Situation, erst seine Schwester und dann auch noch sein bester  
Freund. Wie er diesen Verlust verkraften sollte wusste er nicht; den  
einzigen Sinn in seinem Leben sah er noch darin zu beweisen, das Harry  
keinen Selbstmord begangen hatte.  
  
********  
  
Die Trauerfeier fand nur im Engsten Kreise statt.  
Die anderen Trauergäste konnten es nur zu gut verstehen, dass Ron und  
Hermine nicht anwesend waren.  
Wieso Harry nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte konnte sich niemand erklären,  
doch nicht eine einzige Person glaubte wirklich das Harry Selbstmord  
begangen haben sollte, da musste mehr hinter stecken.  
  
*****  
  
Nicht weit fort von diesem Schauspiel befand sich eine nicht unbekannte Person , völlig verhüllt durch eine schwarze Robe und dachte darüber nach wie lange sie dieses Versteckspiel wohl durchhalten müsste, bis niemand  
mehr verdacht Schöpfte. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit, ihr Plan lief hervorragend, so dachte  
sie zumindest, denn was sie nicht wusste, war das sie genauso wie alle  
anderen getäuscht wurden, getäuscht um ihren hinterhältigen Plan zu  
durchkreuzen.  
  
Ich weiß, es ist Relativ kurz, aber dieses kurze Kapitel war nötig um mit  
der eigentlichen Handlung zu beginnen. Ja, ihr lagt richtig, Harry war einer dieser Vermummten Personen, aber die anderen beiden bleiben vorerst mein Geheimnis, wobei dies beiden glaube ich  
die größte Überraschung der ganzen Fic werden *g*  
  
Also schön fleißig reviewn, ach ja und noch was wenn mein Betaleser dies  
Lesen sollte:  
Wo bist du, ich kann dich net mehr über deine E-Mail erreichen!  
  
Deswegen verzeiht meine Fehler, werde bald alles noch einmal korrigiert  
Hochladen.  
  
Bis dann!  
  
Eure Mystic 


	3. Kapitel 2 Ein Blick zurück

Da Ron und Hermine die ersten waren die in Hogwarts ankamen, konnten diese unbemerkt in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum verschwinden, Hermine hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht verkraftet an dieser Trauerfeier Teilzunehmen.  
  
*****************  
  
Sie konnte und wollte es nicht verstehen vor nicht all zu langer Zeit war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen, sie Ron und Harry waren unzertrennlich und bereiteten sich auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vor. Plötzlich dann verschwand Ginny Spurlos nachdem sie Weinend das Schloss verließ, man meldete sie nach 24 Stunden vermisst und das Zauberministerium schickte Leute vorbei. Von da an, war nichts mehr in Ordnung, Ron zeigte kaum noch Gefühlsregungen, Harry machte sich aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund ständig Vorwürfe, doch es wurde noch schlimmer, als sie Ginnys umhang im Verbotenen Wald fanden; zerfetzt  
mit Blutspuren.  
  
Harry Kapselte sich immer mehr von allem ab, sie machte sich furchtbare sorgen, mit Ron konnte sie nicht reden, er war zurzeit bei seiner Familie  
und sollte erst einmal dort bleiben.  
  
Kurz nachdem Ginny für Tod erklärt wurde, obwohl man nie ihre Leiche fand,  
verhielt sich Harry immer Merkwürdiger, er ging nachts öfters in den  
Verbotenen Wald und wollte niemanden sprechen. Irgendwann bekam Hermine  
zufällig davon mit, das Harry angeblich im Schlaf davon gesprochen habe eine Stimme zu Hören. Eigentlich dachte sich Hermine dabei nichts, bis zu  
einer bestimmten Nacht , als sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und beobachten konnte wie Harry sich wieder einmal hinaus schlich, und dabei  
etwas Unverständliches vor sich hermurmelte.  
  
Hermines Neugierde war geweckt und sie beschloss ihm zu folgen, auch auf  
die Gefahr hin erwischt zu werden. Diesmal begab sich Harry nicht in den Verbotenen Wald wie Hermine anfangs angenommen hatte sondern zum Astronomie Turm, Hermine fand es jedoch schon  
etwas merkwürdig, das Harry sich Nachts ohne Tarnumhang durch Hogwarts  
schlich, jedoch blieb sie immer dicht hinter ihm.  
  
Als Harry auf das Dach des Astronomie Turmes ging wartete Hermine erst ein wenig, damit er sie nicht sah. Irgendwann wurde es jedoch verdächtig still auf dem Dach und Hermine machte sich Sorgen um Harry. Deshalb ging sie aufs Dach um dort nach den rechten zu sehen, dieses jedoch war Menschenleer, sie konnte es sich doch nicht eingebildet haben, sie ging vorsichtig zu Rand des Turms um nach Unten zu schauen und was sie dort sah ließ ihr das Blut  
in den Adern gefrieren, dort unten lag Harry und er bewegte sich nicht.  
  
*****************  
  
Hermine konnte diesen Anblick einfach nicht vergessen er verfolgte sie ständig in ihren Träumen, aber sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass  
Harry sich selbst umgebracht hatte, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.  
Aber es war niemand anders auf dem Dach, der ihn hätte herunter stoßen  
können. Doch an Selbstmord wollte sie auf keinen fall glauben, nein Harry hätte so etwas nie tun können, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig. Und da viel ihr wieder  
diese Stimme ein, von der Harry angeblich im Schlaf gesprochen haben sollte, was wenn dies alles geplant war? Hermine wusste nicht mehr ein und aus, er's war alles so verwirrend, vielleicht hatte sie wirklich zu wenig  
Schlaf bekommen, denn seit Harrys Tod wurde sie ständig von Alpträumen  
heimgesucht.  
  
Ron wusste nicht wie er Hermine hätte helfen können, er selbst wusste nicht einmal wie er sich selbst helfen sollte, er war einfach zu überfordert mit  
dieser Situation, erst seine Schwester und dann auch noch sein bester  
Freund. Wie er diesen Verlust verkraften sollte wusste er nicht; den  
einzigen Sinn in seinem Leben sah er noch darin zu beweisen, das Harry  
keinen Selbstmord begangen hatte.  
  
********  
  
Die Trauerfeier fand nur im Engsten Kreise statt.  
Die anderen Trauergäste konnten es nur zu gut verstehen, dass Ron und  
Hermine nicht anwesend waren.  
Wieso Harry nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte konnte sich niemand erklären,  
doch nicht eine einzige Person glaubte wirklich das Harry Selbstmord  
begangen haben sollte, da musste mehr hinter stecken.  
  
*****  
  
Nicht weit fort von diesem Schauspiel befand sich eine nicht unbekannte Person , völlig verhüllt durch eine schwarze Robe und dachte darüber nach wie lange sie dieses Versteckspiel wohl durchhalten müsste, bis niemand  
mehr verdacht Schöpfte. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit, ihr Plan lief hervorragend, so dachte  
sie zumindest, denn was sie nicht wusste, war das sie genauso wie alle  
anderen getäuscht wurden, getäuscht um ihren hinterhältigen Plan zu  
durchkreuzen.  
  
Ich weiß, es ist Relativ kurz, aber dieses kurze Kapitel war nötig um mit  
der eigentlichen Handlung zu beginnen. Ja, ihr lagt richtig, Harry war einer dieser Vermummten Personen, aber die anderen beiden bleiben vorerst mein Geheimnis, wobei dies beiden glaube ich  
die größte Überraschung der ganzen Fic werden *g*  
  
Also schön fleißig reviewn, ach ja und noch was wenn mein Betaleser dies  
Lesen sollte:  
Wo bist du, ich kann dich net mehr über deine E-Mail erreichen!  
  
Deswegen verzeiht meine Fehler, werde bald alles noch einmal korrigiert  
Hochladen.  
  
Bis dann!  
  
Eure Mystic 


End file.
